


questions questions questions

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non Binary David, Slice of Life, Trans David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Six year old David comes home from school with some telling questions. AKA Baby Davey coming out as nonbinary
Relationships: David Haller & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	questions questions questions

Charles isn’t a perfect father. He’ll be the first to admit that. Still, he’s trying his absolute hardest. It’s not easy, parenting a telepathic six year old by himself. But he does his very best and despite being caught unprepared and off guard almost every single day with David, he prides himself on always bouncing back with relative ease. Like every day when he picks up David from school and finds himself having the strangest conversations in the car ride home. 

“How was your day, Davey?” Charles asks once they’re on the ride home, like he always does. 

“It was pretty good, Daddy,” David replies, swinging his legs happily from his booster seat in the back. “Only a little bit weird.”

Considering that David ranks all his days from ‘a tiny bit weird’ to ‘super duper weird’, a little bit weird is probably a fairly average rating. Still, Charles pries a bit more. “Yeah? What made it a little bit weird?” 

“Well, Ms. Doveman had us play a review game for our spelling exam and we split up into two teams and it was boys versus girls, and I didn’t really like that a lot. I think maybe I’m not a boy, Daddy,” he explains. 

As usual when it comes to David, Charles is nowhere near prepared enough for a statement like this. He’ll take it as a good sign, though, that David says it so nonchalantly. He must be doing something right if David has no hesitation to tell him things like this. Then again, maybe David is just six and Charles is thinking far too deeply into this. 

“Well… it’s okay if you’re not. You’re the only one who can say you really are,” Charles reassures him. 

“Oh, good!” David says. “Then I’m pretty sure I’m not a boy.” 

“Well, all right. Have you thought any more about it? If you don’t like the way you dress, we can get you new clothes. Or if you’d like to try a new nickname or different pronouns - those are the words we use to refer to one another when we’re not using our names - we can certainly do that too,” he offers. 

David shakes his head. “I like being Davey! I don’t think I’m a girl either, Daddy. Aren’t there any other options?” 

Charles is definitely out of his depth now and he makes a note to reach out to Raven and see if she knows any non binary youths or any resources to help him out in this. It’s a fairly common identity among shapeshifters and Charles knows she’s taken to mentoring young shapeshifters. It must have come up at some point, right? For now, he just tries not to trip up in front of his son. His child, he means. David. “Of course. You know how every mind you touch is a little bit different? Gender can be like that, too, and there’s no one who says what you are except you. Sometimes, when people don’t feel they fit into either male or female, they identify as nonbinary. And that can mean lots of things, of course. Maybe we can look into it together when we’re home?” 

“Okay! Hey, Daddy?” 

“Yes, Davey?” 

“Can we have ice cream for dinner?” 

Charles breathes out a sigh of relief. This he can deal with. “Not for dinner, but how about we stop off at Ben and Jerry’s for a pint of Cherry Garcia and we’ll split it after dinner?” 

“Yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you love Davey raise your hand


End file.
